halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Halo:Chronicles of A Spartan's Son
Prologue I am a rare being.Not many are like me.I am a born Soldier,A born Leader.What am I?I am the son of a Spartan II.I was mostly a mistake.I wasnt suppose to be born.But at Birth I had to receive a CHRYSANTHEMUM Shot to keep the Genetics from my father stable,Allot like the Spartan 1.1's.My dad was always on missions and I was raised by my mom mostly.I always looked up to my dad anyhow.I wanted to be a soldier like him.He always had his fancy goggles on and he always assured me I would be a great soldier one day and I might even fight by his side.But the day came when my Father died in battle.I was 10 years old at the time,Most depressing day of my life.My dad's goggles were delivered to me with a note saying: Dear Caleb,If you have this note then that means I died in combat.I want you to have my goggles they will help you allot one day,Have all sorts of fancy features that you can check out! -Dad.Turns out they did have all sorts of Features that I could use later in life.A Motion Tracker,Built in Radio,Enemy Vitals Scanner,and Targeting system.I dont even want to know how all those are on their...Anyways back to the story.A month after getting the Goggles UNSC soldiers came into my house and talked to my mother for a bit.Then they took me and told me I was gonna become just like my dad,They also said my Mother could visit me every month.I was sent to a training program for Spartan Children with 3 other kids:Carson,Marisela,and James.We also received Nicknames based on our Test Results:Dragon(Me),Blast(Carson),Longshot(Marisela),and Phoenix(James).This is where my story begins.... Chapter 1:Final Test "Dragon time for your Yearly Test." "Already Sarge?" I was just woken up from a Nap at 4 AM.I hated Yearly test.This is my Fourth one.After this I finally get to start using real weapons and my training will advance."That's right Dragon this is your final yearly test.14 I cannot believe it.Pass this and you get to start doing Gun training with actual guns" the Sarge said it with a sad tone.This meant that he was chewed out by the commander again or that he was sad that he couldnt chew me out anymore.Either way it's better than yelling."Yes sir let me get my Equipment" A few hours later.... "Ok Dragon this is what you have to do.Pick up that Laser Tag gun and hit the targets.Easy and simple you think?WRONG!This time you have to also have to dodge they're own lasers.And the best part is that they are Robotics designed to look like the real deal Covenant and act like them too.You can only take 5 strikes before failing.AND BEGIN!" I did the basics that I learned like Taking Cover and aiming down my sights.I decided that my goggles would help me allot in this one so I put them on,besides he never said I couldnt.I basically ran to the nearest cover and used the Laser Tag Gun to strike Vital points.It worked until I came to the Elites,Brutes,and Hunters.You have to be more creative than usual.This time I went to a sniping position and started picking them off.Next I ran to the closest cover and waited for one to walk by,once he did I assassinated him then shot the Grunts(Easy little suckers).I was almost finished too...Then I came to the Hunters.I thought through my strategy and tried to sneak behind them,didnt work.They shot me and took away 3 of my points.I rethought my strategy and this time threw a Grenade to weaken them then I quickly sprinted up behind them and shot them down.My Training was complete,I wish it wasnt....And you'll see why later Chapter 2:Reach Many years passed.Me,Carson,Marisela,and James were eventually put into a unit the called Team "Five". You see we were actually Prototypes the whole time,We were testing the Spartan V Program.Of course we werent allowed to be called Spartan Fives so they just put us as three's.We were also put into a Squad in Team Five.I was Ops Squadron(Assault),Carson was Skull Team(Close Quarters),Marisela was Quartz Team(Sniping),and James was Zero Squadron(Support).We all had different wear to match our parents.I had Recon with a Command on the Left Shoulder.Blast(Carson) was wearing both CQB and CQC.Longshot(Marisela) ha Scout on with a small bit of ODST.Zero just wore the plain Mark V.Each of us were assigned an ODST unit to our squads who we had charge of.I was still the main leader as I was the only Spartan 2(.5?),The rest were 3(.5's?).But this was reach,Our last mission as Spartans.From then on we would go into different ODST squads to stay low until Spartans made a comeback.This is what happened in our last time as Spartans."Team Five this is ops squad were taking heavy fire.How many of these guys are their?"Yes we were surrounded.I was hoping their would be other Team Five Units near by but the closest was 4 miles away."Ops Squad this is Skull Team coming in Warthogs we'll be there in say 10 minutes." "More like an hour" I mumbled but I really didnt care,My team could hold them off for 2 at the least.We were sitting there fighting and blood was just everywhere.I already lost 3 men and I couldnt lose more.I took a few shots at some Elite Zealots and lowered there shields then they were all sniped.It All happened in slow motion.Quartz and Skull Teams came to our location and fought them off.I was sniped by a ton of skirmishers lowering my shields and breaking my Helmet.I had to take it off or I wouldnt be able to see clearly.My last 2 men were taken out and some people from the other team were too.I put on my dad's old goggles which I always had as backups and saw a Covenant Cruiser starting to glass the planet.We did not have much time.I cleared out the rest of my helmets visor so I could out it back on and told everyone to follow me.The covenant were swarming us and we lost soldiers one by one.My Battle Rifle was almost out of Ammo.We were so close though...So close to the Pelican.But hope was loosing fast as it seemed hundreds of covenant were on my tail.I saw another Spartan in Steel colored Mark V(B) armor fighting off a bunch of elites.We all new we had no time to help him but wished him luck even though he didnt see us.We came so close to the Pelican but they were everywhere.Glassing behind us and covenant in front.We fought them off until we lost all our ODST soldiers.We almost were ready to board when a Scarab came."Dragon come on we got to get out of here." "Pick me up when you see the Scarab blow up." "Your Crazy" "Blast you have no idea."I charged at it full speed and used the remaining fuel in my Jetpack to board it.I ran through shooting covenant and using old training techniques to avoid fire.Their were so many of them on it but I didnt care at all.The Driver had to get out to fight me.He had a sword.I took a dead elites sword and charged him,One Slash and Block,One Slash and Block.That's all that ran through my head as I ducked under his swings and Sidestepped and slashed at him.It went on for what seemed like five whole minutes."DRAGON WE HAVE NO TIME TO HELP YOU IF YOU DONT DO THIS FAST","Alright give me 30 seconds."I disarmed the elite and stabbed him and ran to the Engine.Throw a couple grenades and Jumped off the edge right on queue.Landed on the pelican and climbed in.We left reach almost dying multiple times.As I watched it get glassed I thought about all the soldiers who died defending it.Then I saw the Pillar of Autumn.We were going to board it when we were called to head to Mars for a Reassignment.I knew that we couldnt be Spartans anymore.Too many died.WE had to blend in so we were put in an ODST unit together.I'm gonna miss being a Spartan and I'm sure everyone else was too. Chapter 3:Delta Halo Part 1 Finally I disappeared and came back as an ODST.My entire team was in the room with me: Blast,Longshot,and...Phoenix I thought he died on reach but somehow he made it.Our new commander was Captain Werewolf(Codename),He knew who we really were and he was ready to lead us to battle.We got in our Drop pods and went to the new Halo ring known to us as "Delta".I wasnt on the Alpha but I heard it was a hard battle so I have to be ready for anything when I hit the bottom.We landed near a ruin not so far from the Shore with John-117 and Sergeant Major Johnson behind us.I cannot believe I was on a mission with them I felt like nothing could hurt me.We held off covenant for awhile then a warthog landed and I got in the Passenger seat.We went a little ways taking out covenant destroying a wraith.Eventually we reached an area with tons of covenant.It took awhile but eventually we destroyed they're forces and moved up to this area with a Hologram of Regret.I knew we were in for it now we were delivered a Tank and I got in the First Left seat reloading my Battle Rifle and waited to move out.We made it to the LZ and cleared out the area and the Pelican dropped some weapons and Ammo.I grabbed a SMG and decided to use it later in case I ran out of ammo later.Covenant started coming from the Middle and it took a long time to clear them out.I picked up a Plasma Grenade for later and we all went inside the building and we came across another Hologram of him bu this time actually talking.We reached a Waterfall where tons of Jackals were sniping at us but I took a few out with my Battle Rifle and the rest were taken care of by the Chief,Blast,and a few Marines.We reached A massive Structure with Honor Guards at another Regret Hologram we took them out an continued.John put Cortana in a Holo-Projector revealing her Avatar(Which I didnt get to see as I was guarding the entrance but I did hear what happened).They had a brief conversation and then contacted the Commander(Which again I didnt get in on that).As John inserted Cortana back into his Armor me and the other's grouped up with him and we were attacked by Drones.God I hate those things.This felt like it was gonna get hard so I took off my helmet then equipped my Goggles and put my helmet back on.Good I have a Motion Tracker and Aim assist now this will help allot.A gondola arrived as we made our way outside and we got attacked by Reinforcements.We eliminated the Hostiles and a Pelican came and picked us up.We entered the Pelican and saw the Chief killing covenant forces on other Gondolas.We didnt go to far from them just in case they needed our help so me and Blast had a small conversation."Hey Blast what do you think it would be like riding that thing","I think it wouldnt be much different then riding a boat","Eh I guess so...How are you holding up?","Got shot a few times but nothing I cant handle.You?",Same here."The rest of the ride was silent except for Marines playing Cards for weapons.I got in on that and put my SMG in and got a Shotgun out of it.I watched the Chief go into a building and not much later a little Pod thing going through the water.We followed for as long as we could see it and eventually came to another building.A fleet from High Charity started attacking and we landed to avoid being spotted.We went in the same building as the Chief did but in a different Location so we didnt see him but we heard him fighting from time to time.We met up with Pvt. Dubbo and a few other Marines and we headed back to the Pelican for immediate Evac. Part 2 will be up within this week Category:TheThing12